


These Hips are Mine

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Shaming, Body Worship, Curvy!reader, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and Sam talk about your curves.





	These Hips are Mine

You turned away from the counter at the police station, headed for the coffee machine. Pouring yourself a cup, you kept your ears open for any gossip between the small-town officers. You heard Sam and Dean still getting directions from the chief, and took a sip of your coffee, instantly regretting even trying the disgusting brew.

“She should _not_ be wearing that skirt. Nobody wants to see that.” You heard a voice behind you, but didn’t turn around.

“Yea, man,” another voice responded. “She needs to hide all of that under a nuns outfit or something. Let’s get out of here before we go blind.”

You heard the door of the station house open, and turned slowly to see two officers shoving each other teasingly, one gagging dramatically as he looked back in your direction. With tears pooling in your eyes, you turned away from them, setting the coffee cup down and heading toward the side door.

Before you could leave, someone grabbed your elbow. Turning, you saw Sam standing there, a worried look on his face. “Y/N,” he murmured, so that only you could hear. “What’s wrong, babe?”

You shook your head quickly, trying to will the tears from your eyes. “Nothing, Sam. I’m fine.” Your voice wouldn’t convince anyone, especially Sam who knew you so well. Your face was turned toward the floor and you missed the silent conversation between the brothers, so when Sam led you by the elbow out of the station and into Baby, with no Dean trailing behind, you were confused. 

Sam wouldn’t answer you when you asked where you were going or why you had left Dean at the station. He drove you back to the motel you were staying at and led you into the room.

Quickly and with confidence, Sam backed you up against the door once it was closed behind you. He pressed his hips against yours, pinning you with ease. You looked up at him, shocked at his actions.

“I heard what those douchebags were saying, Y/N,” Sam began, and you looked away from him, ashamed. His hands moved to cup your cheeks, one thumb brushing away the tear that escaped your eye. “Baby, you can’t listen to them. You’re beautiful.”

Your head shook back and forth, your emotions letting you believe easily what the officers had said – that you shouldn’t wear the clothes you had on (which was your normal Fed skirt-suit) and you needed to be covered up at all times. You could accept it – you were overweight and no one wanted to see your body.

“Stop, Y/N.” The forcefulness of Sam’s voice shocked you, and your eyes were wide as you met his. He was looking at you angrily – he had to be mad at you for what you were wearing, just like the guys were talking about.

Sam’s hands moved from your face to your shoulders. “You’re beautiful.” You blinked.

Hands trailed to your large breasts, squeezing them gently. “You’re attractive.” You sighed.

Hands moved down and over your curved stomach. “You’re strong.” You gulped audibly.

Hands slid to your wide hips, grasping them tightly. “You’re sexy.” You moaned.

Sam’s nose nudged at yours sweetly before his lips captured yours. He ground his now stiff cock against you. “You really shouldn’t listen to anyone else but me, anyways. These hips – they’re all mine, and mine alone.” The final statement that came out of Sam’s mouth was practically a growl, and you felt it go straight to your core.

He was right. The only one you should worry about was standing in front of you, in love with you and your body. If he loved your body, you could love your body.

Maybe you could just let Sam _show_ you how much he loved your body, you thought, before smiling at him and pushing him toward the bed.


End file.
